Whose the Daddy?
by breezy-love
Summary: You're old man say you stupid, you be like 'So? I love my baby-mova! I never let her go.' DMX. One-shot but could be come more if someone asks me to. Quote really has nothing to do with story. I just like the quote. It's funny.


Emily POV

"You know if the script was flipped, you would be the one who was bitter and alone!" Leah shouted at me.

"I highly doubt that. I'm not as immature as you Leah. I would have accept that me and Sam weren't meant to be together! I'm tired of apologizing for something I had no control over! Maybe you weren't go enough for Sam. Did you ever think of that? It's not the world's most perfect situation, Leah, but you need to let this go," I yelled right back. I was tired of all this fighting. Leah just needed to hear the truth. I mean she could just come and yell at me so why couldn't I yell at her back?

Leah and I used to best friends, practically sisters until I came to La Push two summers ago and met Leah's ex-fiance, Sam Uley. Ah.. Sam Uley, my now boyfriend, is the most wonderful boyfriend in the world. I'm his imprint, which is basically saying that I'm his soulmate and me and him are meant to make a bunch of little wolf babies. I honestly have no problem with that. I love him, with all my heart. The love Leah thinks she had for Sam is dim in comparsion to the love I have for him.

"What are you talking about?! What do you mean you had no control over this?! Everyone keeps saying that, but it doesn't make sense. Are you telling me that somewhere up in the mystical sky, someone decided that me, Sam's girlfriend of four years, wasn't good for him?" She asked with confused eyes. Leah still doesn't know about werewolves and vampires. It would have been easier if she knew. I still don't understand why she couldn't know. Her whole family and just about all of the other wolves families knew their secret.

"You know what your right! Somewhere, someone decide that I was better for Sam. Now get out of my house!" I screeched. Leah looked at me with angry eyes. There was something more than anger and hurt behind them. Something inhuman almost, but as quickly as it came, it left.

"Fine. If that's the way it is," She said in a strangely calm voice. Leah has never been calm, not even when we were younger.

"Leah? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Emily. Why wouldn't I be?" She questioned.

"I mean, I just said some pretty harsh words to you and now you're calm and well it's freaking me out." Why wasn't she yelling, crying, or beating the crap out of me?

"I'm done, Emily. I'm done with you and all of this. I know I'm not wrong for thinking the thoughts I have. You're a slut. Simple. You used your slutty ways to get my boyfriend..." I slapped her before she could even finish that statement.

Leah looked at me with a blank expression. She walk up to me and start beating me senseless. I begged for her to stop but with each cry she hit me harder. Suddenly Sam came running in the house. His imprint senses must have been tingling.

"Leah! What are you doing?" Sam shouted. His shaking so hard that the whole house was practically shaking.

"Just teaching this bitch a lesson. What the hell does it look like?" She asked calmly.

That did it. Sam phased and attack Leah. She deserves it. She just attacked me randomly. I hope Sam murders her.

*********

Leah POV

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._

Death. I was already dead on the inside, but i wasn't ready to offically die. I finally had something to live for. Does fate hate me?

How cruel can the gods be? They take away my love, my best friend and now my life? I know I occasionally did a wrong-doing and I've been punished for them but after everything I've been through and Sam decides to try and take my life? Someone kill me now...

Out of the many ways I expected to die, this wasn't one of them. I'm not suprised that Sam phased into a giant wolf. I always knew something was wrong with him after he returned, but I didn't think that he was a werewolf. It's funny. The same man that I destroyed and killed my heart is the same that's going to take my life. Ironic, right?

I looked up into Wolf-Sam's eyes, they were murderous with not real emotions. He was the predator and I was his prey. Everything started getting blurry, I didn't even feel the pain anymore, everything was numb. Hmm... I didn't hear Emily anywhere. She's probably watching this while eating some popcorn, enjoying the show. I know I've wished for death, but I didnt really mean it, it was the depression talking, but I would at least except my own cousin to go get help, I guess I was wrong to except such a kind gesture from a heartless whore.

"SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I heard someone yell. Was it Seth or Jake? I couldn't tell. I know death would be great, but I can't let that happen to me, not while I'm pregnant. Yes, I'm pregnant. I was planning on telling my family soon, but I wanted to tell the baby's father first. I wasn't sure if I loved him. He made me happy that's for sure....

Everything went black.

***********

Jake POV

"SAM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I roared. I was on patrol when I saw Sam attack Leah. What could have provoked him to do such a thing, I'll never know, but it should never be anything that would cause him to go wolf. She's human! I tackled Sam and started punching him. He phased back immediately and started fighting back.

"Sam! Look at what you've done!" I pointed to Leah's bloody body. Sam just stared with hateful eyes.

"She was hitting Emily!" He shouted back.

"Does that justify almost killing her?! She's human, Sam. You practically killed her. You killed her on the inside now you have to kill her on the outside too!" I was beyond mad. I could kill Sam right here, right now. What right did he have to kill my best friend?

"Ohh... I'm not dead yet, you idiots." She coughed up blood. There's only one person I know who can help her now: Carlisle. The inner wolf in me was upset that I would even consider a filthy, stinking, evil.... I mean a Vampire to even help. I've trying to call them vampires for Bella's sake. I ran over to Leah. She looked awful. She was bleeding and had bite/claw marks all over her body. I gently picked her up and started running towards the door. Emily was blocking. Whoa! Leah sure did a number on her. She had a black eye and bruises all over face.

"Where do think your going? Sam isn't done with her!" Emily screeched. Is she insane? I would never leave her here to die.

"No! I don't care what Leah did, you can't sit her and let your cousin just die," I said and I ran out the house as fast as I could.

Leah was my best friend and I'll be damned if she dies today. And thats when I hear it.

Two heart beats.

Both barely beating.

One is Leah's.

The other has to be her baby's.

But the real question is:

_Whose the father?_

* * *

Okay. I know. Why in the world would I end a story and such a random cliff hanger?! It's because I love it. I want you guys to tell me what you want from this story. It's only a start that I don't mind leaving like this. It's such a open ending. Like who is the father? Does she die?

If some wants me to continue the story just let me know cause I can this story going somewhere. But until then It will be a nice little one-shot

Au revoir,

Breezy-love :]


End file.
